Flamingo
|username = AlbertsStuff |image = AlbertsStuff.jpg |style = Gaming |join date = July 19, 2012 |withdrawal = October 15, 2017 |vids = 337 |update = |status = Inactive (1 Year+) |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Albert Aretz (born: ), better known online as Flamingo, formerly AlbertsStuff, is an American YouTuber who makes daily ROBLOX content. He had earned over 1.1 million subscribers on his main channel AlbertsStuff. Later, Albert decided that he would start a new channel because he wasn't getting any ad revenue due to the profanity of his videos. He started his new channel on July 5, 2017. It was a far more advertiser-friendly channel called Flamingo, which is his main channel where he posts nearly every day of the week. He is known for his Yo Tengo, Earthworm Sally, Su tart, and Still Chill memes. Some of his videos have included ROBLOX myths, starting a trend of fanart and ships between them. Associations Albert used to date LanasStuff, who owns a beauty channel. However, the two broke up sometime in December 2018. He is also best friends with Jayingee. Albert and Lana bought a house together and did a tour when Jake came over. Outside of close friendships, he has collaborated with many YouTubers like Tofuu and SynthesizeOG. Albert's current girlfriend is Kirsten, who is a twitch streamer. He is also is friends with RussoPlays and KonekoKitten. Family Life and Before Fame Albert has posted a photo on his Instagram of him and his cat Simon, along with one of his father and him. Albert has also featured his sister Alexandria Aretz in a couple of his videos. It has been revealed that Albert also has another sister named Mary Aretz. Before he was big, Albert made many Phantom Forces, Apocolypse Rising, and CS: GO videos. Albert's current girlfriend, Kirsten, is a childhood friend of his which he had met at a McDonalds. According to Kirsten, they had been on and off for six years before he had met Lana. Trivia *Albert's birthplace was New Jersey. He refers to that area as the 'bad area'. *Albert resigns in Florida. *Albert and Jake have been friends for 8 years. They originally met on Roblox. *Albert has 2 dogs. *Albert’s also well known for making the Spanish phrase “Yo Tengo” (translating to “I have” in English), which was a very popular gag. These days, he calls it a 'dead joke/meme'. *He also has two cats, Leo and Kimmy. *Around January 2019, Albert started dating Kirsten. They have known each other since she was 14 years old and Albert was 15. *Albert's old channel (AlbertsStuff) was far less kid-friendly than Flamingo. Editor Adam (Speedy) Adam, Mostly known as speedy, is Albert's editor. His Roblox account is Speedy2662, and his rank in the Flamingo fan group is Adam. He also used to be known as Carlito on the Flamingo channel until his real name was revealed. Albert has another editor, Paige. She has her own youtube channel (Turn The Paige). Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers